Project HYBRID
by Enderoreo01
Summary: Deadlox and oc character ! oh no ! i has said too much !
1. Chapter 1

Please forgive me for mixing mine craft with modern world OWW (just got pelted by tomato) Thank you Pixely , Thank you -_-

"Oh god where am I ?" I woke up.. Wherever I was and stared at my surroundings "WTF !?" I started to stubble towards a nearby town thing "Hey hey you !" I turned to see these .. Things ! They were like ugly octopuses "Come here stay away from that place !" I glared and kept stabling towards it "COME BACK !" One shot his tentacle straight at me and I barely dodged "Hey what was that for !?" He ran at me but I kept stumbling towards the suddenly wrapped a tentacle around my leg "HEY!" I fell over and was suddenly being pulled towards him "Let me go you ugly piece of crap !" He got angry and started to pull when several humans came running and started to attack the new creepy things "Get away from her !" I felt his tentacle go limp "Ewwww!" I untied his tentacles and stood up "Hey, you ok ?" I turned to stare at this guy in a space suit "Umm ya ?" He laughed "Well you seem ok .. Where are ya from ?" I shrugged "All I remember is my name is Rose." They gave me a weird look "Were they .. Interested in you ?" I nodded "Ya, they seemed desperate to get me away from the village." They all huddled and talked for a bit "Well you seem a littler er different." I shrugged and suddenly felt something lift from my back . I turned around and saw two huge orangish-redish-goldish dragon wings on my back "AHHHH!" I rolled over and tried to get them off "They seem attached .. Seto is gonna wanna see this!"

"Master, Experiment 320 was spotted."

"Yes ?"

"Yes, they also saw another possible candidate."

"Hmm."

"He is perfect right ?"

"For project H.Y.B.R.I.D ?"

"Yes."

"He will be delivered."

"Yes, bring me Deadlox."

Deadlox's POV

I was walking in the woods enjoying the nice hunting when I felt several tentacles wrap around me tightly "OH M-mphmhp!" The squids nodded and started to drag me towards a space ship.I kept struggling and felt them tie me up with several thick ropes "Got him commander we will take him to the command center." In disbelief I watched them glare at me and knock me out things started going black I felt a tentacle brush my face "Pity such a handsome face has to be destroyed."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh god I have been pelted 3 times today by OWWWW Pixely ! Pixely:The story sucks ! what do you expect me to do ! EnderOreo: ... -_- It does NOT suck ! Just read it.

Deadlox's POV

"Is he awake?" "Ya!" I felt tentacles touching my body roughly and starting to mark x's all over me "Hmm Wings,tail,fire,eyes and should be perfect." One took a scapel and cut open my back all I could do was scream in pure agony as they cut and put stuff in me like tails and crap like that. I suddenly fell asleep "Sleepy time little boy !"

Rose's POV

I watched as seto took samples and stuff from me and studied them under a microscope "Interesting ! She is truly part dragon !" The people I was with (Sky,Jason,And Fluffy)were watching intently as he studied them "It's truly AMAZING !" He turned to me "Can you actually like blow fire and fly !?" I nodded "Ya .. I think."Thats when I got this huge headache "OWW!" They turned to me "What ?" I held my head "I think I have a microchip in meh head !" Seto studied my head and sighed sadly "I don't think I can remove it."I heard knocks on the door "Let us in we are here to collect our friend Rose !" Sky barely opened the door "What is she then ?" One cute guy sighed "She is part aether dragon you idiots !" He sighed and let him in "Rose bear !" I screamed as he charged towards me trying to hug suddenly backed off "Oh, sorry forgot about how they wiped your memory before you could escape." He had brown hair covering one side of his face and a bright green also had a wolf tail, wolf ears,and two others came in, a boy,and a girl. The girl was part cat and the boy was part sheep . The girl ran up and hugged me like crazy "Oh my god rose I'm so glad you are alive !" The boy shrugged "I'm glad you're ok."


	3. New characters

Pixely: Ender ? Ender !? Where is you !? Ender : I has transformed ! Pixely: You are putting yourself in the story you jerk !? Ender: I'm putting you in too ! He he I think everyone thought rose was me XD Pixely : *throws apple at head*

? POV

I knew master had brought in more experiments.I looked at the new one who looked like he had been through A LOT. I brushed his face "Are you ok ?" He got up and I saw he had been injected with serum 12 aka ender dragon. I smiled "Who-who are you ?" I shrugged "I guess my name is ... Umm ...Flames." My friend walked in "And I am Shadow !"

Deadlox's POV

When I woke up I came face to face with this girl who had blonde hair with orange and red wore a plain white t-shirt and black jean shorts "So flame is your name ?" She other girl had black hair and purple eyes "I think they gave him serum 12 !" Flame nodded "Ya, I think so !" I looked at my hands which now had claws and blood on them "Did I kill someone !?" Shadow laughed "No, they just gave you the serum and had to take some blood." I sighed deeply "So .. Am I part ender dragon ?" Flame nodded "Mm Hmm." I saw her obvious hybrid was something truly had big wings that were pure white and had a long tail with feathers at the end "Oh.. I am part cloud griffin." I looked at Shadow "She is part enderman ?" Flame nodded "Ya."

Pixely: WOO I is Shadow !

Ender: I think everyone knows dat.

Sky: Umm guys ?

Ender &Pixely: Ya ?

Sky: When is deadlox coming back ?

Ender : *laughs evilly* There will be a special guest appearance first !


End file.
